Looks Can Be Deceiving
by imatwin247
Summary: The year was 1936. M-TAC, a popular club owned by LJ Gibbs, was suddenly filled with a building full of suspects. A murder happened near the club and Detective Leon Vance now had to solve the murder.
1. Chapter 1 Good turns to bad

Plot Summary:

The year was 1936. M-TAC, a popular club owned by the well-known and powerful LJ Gibbs, was suddenly filled with a building full of suspects. A murder had taken place a few blocks away from the club; the victim, who was a sailor, had a business card of MTAC in his jacket. The possession of the business card led Special Agent Leon Vance to suspect that at least one of the employees at the club was most likely the murderer of the Petty Officer. Nevertheless, Vance, knowing the power and wealth Gibbs possesses, will also consider him as a suspect.

Opening Scene:

In a classic black and white colored picture, it was a rainy and stormy night outside the MTAC club. The double doors at the front entrance open, showing the different aspects inside the building– the stage, piano, customers, and bar – showing all the employees in action. Meanwhile Gibbs and Abby are sitting at a table together, enjoying the music of Ziva, their vocalist, and Tony, their pianist. Everyone was enjoying themselves; although it was dreadful weather outside, the atmosphere inside was exciting and cheerful. Ducky, a regular at the club, was being served scotch from the bar tender, Timothy McGee, while Jimmy Palmer, the bust boy, was cleaning up the tables after customers left and new customers strolled in.

All of a sudden…

Everyone was disturbed when Special Agent Leon Vance swung open the doors and barged in, drenched from the pouring rain, scoping out the place. He stared down Gibbs, walking towards him; Gibbs, the tough and straight-faced man he is, showed no surprise or confusion on his face. Gibbs is not surprised by Vance's presences; Vance has always had a recognized grudge with Gibbs.

(Gibbs rises and walks over to Vance)

Gibbs: "What do I owe this pleasure, Leon? You miss me?" (He said with a smirk)

Vance: "On the contraire Jethro. a sailor was found murdered a few blocks over and had your club's business card in his pocket. Unfortunately for you, Gibbs, you, your daughter (Abby), and all your employees are suspects for the murder of this sailor. You and your people better get ready Gibbs, cause this is gonna be a bumpy ride."

(Colored photo snap of Gibbs staring at Vance)

(Intro Theme Clips)


	2. Chapter 2 Unsettled

(After things quiet down some at the bar)

McGee: "Ducky, can you believe it? A murder! – down the street no less. And what makes it worse is that it can be connected to here! I could be working with a murderer."

Ducky: "Timothy, for all I know, you are the murderer (chuckles). Well, as far as Vance is concerned, you may be. But have no worries my boy, I'm sure there is some kind of misunderstanding. Lets find out who the lad is and his connection to here before we start pointing any fingers."

McGee: "Yeah, I guess you're right Ducky." (With an unsure expression on his face)

(The camera jumps over to Ziva and Tony talking, looking at some music sheets for their next act)

Ziva: "Tony?" (She asks, while looking around the club at everyone)

Tony: "Yeah Ziva?" (As he blows this whole situation off and is continuing to look at the music sheets)

Ziva: "Do you think it's true – what that agent had said? Do you really think that someone here murdered that sailor?"

Tony: "Who knows. Vance has always had a grudge against Gibbs – even before you started working here. There's always been tension between those two. Don't have the slightest reason why though. Maybe just clashing personalities and professions."

Ziva: "Do you think Gibbs' did it? (Staring at Tony with big eyes). The sailor may have his business card because they were doing some kind of deal together, and a misunderstanding led to murder – we all know Gibbs is capable of it."

Tony: "Not sure. But like Vance said, anyone of us could be the murderer, including you or me. Think about that – you could be sitting next to a murderer right now (He gives Ziva a smirk and goes back to looking at the music sheets). By the way, you look great in that low cut dress you're wearing (he looks her up and down)."

Ziva: (Smirks and chuckles) "And you look silly with that mustard stain on your shirt."

(Tony looked down and got big eyed – embarrassed)

(Gibbs Office)

(Gibbs is up in his office, on the second floor, looking down at his staff in the empty club, while they are getting ready for the club to open that night. He is studying each one of their movements. Gibbs has always been able to read people really well, and so he was going to use this to his advantage, to figure out who of his employees, if any, had killed the sailor. The last thing Gibbs needed was bad publicity from the press. He could see it now 'Night Club Employees are Possible Murderers of a U.S. Navy Sailor'.)

(Colored photo snap of Gibbs' face as he looks down at his employees)


	3. Chapter 3 On edge

(That night Vance came to the club, alone, sitting at a booth, acting as though he was a customer, there only to enjoy the act. However, Vance was actually there to observe and make notes of all the employees' behavior. Everyone was on edge, knowing that Vance wasn't there to just enjoy a glass of brandy and watch the performance for that night. Ziva, while singing, looked over at Tony and Tony gave her a nervous look back. The camera cuts over to McGee looking at Abby and Gibbs, as Abby turns around to get McGee's reaction about Vance being there. Palmer looks at Vance while cleaning the booth beside him, and Vance looks at him. Palmer quickly put his eyes back on the table and nervously continues to clean it.)

(Abby walks over to McGee at the bar, started to talk to him, to try and get his opinion on the matter)

Abby: "McGee, why is Vance here? Do you think he knows something? Like who did it?"

McGee: (While cleaning some glasses and the bar top) "I'm sure he's just hear to watch us, to see if any of us are acting strange or abnormal. Which, (starting to ramble on) I don't know how he knows what 'normal' is for some of us and what is 'abnormal,' ya know?"

Abby: "Tim, you're rambling. Slow down."

Mcgee: "Sorry."

Abby: "Yeah, but I don't like him being here Tim. It's creepy and unsettling. And I know Gibbs isn't too happy about him being here; he knows he's putting everyone on edge." (She says as the two of them look over at Gibbs)

McGee: "Well Abs, just act like yourself and everything should be fine. Don't worry though, everyone knows that you didn't do anything."

Abby: "It's not me I'm worried about, Tim – it's Gibbs. Everyone here knows that he is capable of something like this. Maybe after the club closes Vance will tell us the sailor's name, or even show us a picture of his face – then maybe we'd all be able to know if we've seen him or even know of him."

McGee: "Just try not to think about this too much, we all know how you worry about everyone. (He smiles at her and she smiles back; she knows that he's right and that she should just stay calm. She then walks back to her seat)

(Palmer walks behind the bar, putting some of the glasses from the tables in the sink, where he cleans them after the club closes)

McGee: "Hey Palmer, how's everything going out there on the floor?"

Palmer: "It's okay. (Looking over at Vance while talking) But having Agent Vance constantly staring at me is making me more clumsy than usual."

(McGee smirks and shakes his head)

McGee: "Like I just told Abby, you were here the whole night, so you shouldn't worry, just act like yourself and everything will be fine. Okay?"

Palmer: "Yeah, I guess so. But still, he's creepy."

(Palmer then sees a few tables open up and goes to clean them before other customers sit down)

(Colored photo snap of Palmer cleaning the table, looking at Vance, all sweaty and nervous)


	4. Chapter 4 Narrowing it down

(The club closed for the night and the employees are cleaning up)

(Vance stays behind. He yells for everyone to come to the stage of the club. They all do, including Abby and Gibbs.)

Vance: "I know you all have been wondering who this sailor is. His name is Petty Officer Sean Manning. Does anyone know who he is?"

(The picture is being passed around. None of them said that they knew the Petty Officer)

(Vance is disgusted at the fact that either no one knows the victim or that someone is lying)

(There is silence for a few seconds then Gibbs speaks up...)

Gibbs: "Vance, I don't understand why you're still here. Obviously as you can see, none of us know who this man is. Don't you have anyone else you can go question?"

Vance: "You know that's not how it works Gibbs. We have witnesses that claim they saw the Petty Officer leave your club around 11pm and he was found dead 2 blocks away at 11: 10pm. Any one of your employees could have easily slipped out of the back door at that time and followed him and killed him."

Gibbs: "Well, it wasn't Tony or Ziva because they were the entertainment for that night. It also wasn't McGee because he was tending to the bar that entire night as well. And Palmer had been busting the tables all night. Any of the customers could have left at the same time and followed him, and killed him."

Vance: (Gives him a look, wanting Gibbs to stop talking, but knowing that it could have been a customer) "Well I guess that just leaves you and Abby as suspects, Gibbs."

Gibbs: "I know for a fact that I didn't commit this crime, considering I was here, on the floor, the entire night – any number of people could vouch for my whereabouts. As for Abby, she was right next to me the whole night. So, I guess you better start up a list of other suspects."

Vance: "Are you sure the entire night, Abby?" (As he looks at Abby)

Abby: "I only got up once or twice to say hi to Tim at the bar and to go to the ladies room." (She said as she looked nervous and frightened)

Vance: "Do you remember what time that was?"

Abby: (Having an attitude she says…) "No. I don't keep track on how many times I talk to my friends or when and how many times I go to the restroom."

(They all look at each other, confused, distraught, anxious – all wondering what is going to happen next)

(Colored photo snap on Abby's face as she looks confused and unsure)


	5. Chapter 5 Goodnight

Gibbs: "Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Palmer, you can all go home. You're all in the clear – go home, get some rest, and I'll see you all tomorrow afternoon."

(Gibbs turns around to leave and walk up to his office, on the second floor)

Tony: "Boss, wait. How are we suppose to leave, knowing that as of right now both you and Abby are the top suspects of a murder?"

Gibbs: "Easy, just go home. That's an order. We will be fine, I'll take care of everything. Go home – now."

(All of them look at each other, grabbed their things, and left, secretly chatting as they walked out)

Tony: "Ziva, need a lift?"

Ziva: (Hesitant at first) "Sure, it's late and I am too tired to take a taxi."

Tony: "Alright then, let me get the door for you (rushing around the car to open the door for her). Bye McSuspect."

Ziva: "Goodnight Mcgee." (Looking at him as if she is saying don't listen to Tony)

Mcgee: "Bye." (He said in a low and exhausted voice).

(In Tony's car, pulling up to Ziva's apartment)

Tony: (Sarcastically, he begins to say…) "So, do you need company? I can be very helpful when someone is tired. I can run you a bath, cook you dinner, or give you a massage, I'm opened to any suggestions." (He sarcastically smiles with a big grin on his face, waiting for her reply).

Ziva: "Tony, I am tired, you should be tired too. Maybe tomorrow night."

Tony: "Tomorrow night? Yes. Ok. Tomorrow night it is." (He smiles, waits for her to get out of the car, and pulls away)

Ziva: (Saying to herself as she watches him drive away) "I may let him cook me dinner or give me a foot massage (to my pleasure), but if he actually believes we will do anything further, he is dreaming" (smiling and turns around, to go to her apartment).

(Colored photo snap as Ziva smiles, walking up the concrete stairs leading to the doorway)


	6. Chapter 6 Gibbs knows

(Abby follows Gibbs upstairs)

(Back at the club, up in Gibbs' office)

Abby: "What are we going to do? He is looking at me as a main suspect – I can't go to jail! I just can't! "

Gibbs: "Calm down Abs. I know you didn't do anything, and I sure in hell didn't do it… I don't even know Petty Officer Manning."

Abby: "Then who do you think did it? Do you even think any of us did it?" (As she walks around the room, pacing back and forth, in a panic)

Gibbs: "Actually, I do know who the murderer is. I just wanted to protect you all, and I did what I thought was best at the time."

Abby: (She stopped pacing, with a shocking look on her face had said…) "Wait, what? You know who killed the Petty Officer? "

Gibbs: "Yes (sighs and sits back in his chair). I've been observing everyone. I know all my employees inside and out – well, that's what I thought."

(As Gibbs is taking, there is a Flashback:

See, I knew everybody's whereabouts the entire time except Jimmy's. He is the bust boy. He is in and out of the kitchen the whole time, taking dishes and trash back there – he could have easily slipped out the back door. He could have seen the Petty Officer leave, went through the back entrance and followed him until they hit a dark alley.

When Vance showed that picture I didn't notice at first, but when I took a second look, I knew I had seen his face before.

The man was here that night, Palmer must have seen him, recognized him, and kept his eye on him the entire night. There is obviously a past between them and Palmer wanted to settle it)

(Flashback over)

Gibbs: "Abs, I don't know how Palmer knows him but if we are the only suspects, Palmer seems to be the only explanation."

(Colored photo snap of Abby looking down at Palmer from the top office)


	7. Chapter 7 The truth is revealed

(The next afternoon, the employees come in to start getting ready for that night)

(As they walk in they still all look confused and curious at the same time)

(Gibbs calls Palmer to come up into his office. As the young, geek-looking boy walks up the stairs, Abby is walking down. She gives him a stare-look as Palmer smiles at her, acting innocent)

(Tony, McGee, and Ziva are standing together, waiting for Abby to join them. Ducky walks in, as he usually comes during the afternoon, to talk and sit with the employees, since he was retired from his job and loved being at the club. As the five of them stand by the bar, Abby starts to fill them in on the details of what Gibbs had told her the night before. All of them look incredibly shocked)

(Palmer walks into Gibbs' office and shuts the door)

Palmer: "You wanted to talk to me sir? "

Gibbs: "Sit down Jimmy."

(Gibbs never calls Palmer "Jimmy," unless there was something wrong)

(Palmer looks extremely nervous)

Gibbs: "I know your secret."

Palmer: "What do you mean, sir?"

Gibbs: "Palmer, I know you are the one that killed that Petty Officer."

Palmer: (Looking extremely nervous and anxious…) "What? No. I was working the floor the whole night."

Gibbs: "Yes, but you are in and out the back door all the time, taking out the trash and what not. You knew this man from somewhere and saw him leave, leaving from the back door, you knew you could confront him. Now Jimmy, tell me… how did you know him? I can help you."

Palmer: (With a "I'm caught" look, he asked…) How could you help me?"

Gibbs: "I know some people from high places and good lawyers – Vance doesn't have much evidence against you, but if you tell me everything, I can see what I can do to get you out of this."

(There was a moment of silence, as Palmer sat there, nervously thinking what he should do)

Palmer: "I don't know sir. I think I will take my chances."

Gibbs: "Palmer, you need to let it out and who better to let it out to than me?"

Palmer: " I guess you're right, sir."

Gibbs: "Ok… I'm listening."

(Palmer begins to explain…)

Flashback:

Palmer: "I work for a gang that handles drug trafficking. I have been undercover the entire time I have been working here for the past 2 years. I've been this innocent character so I wouldn't be suspected. They picked me off the street and offered me a lot of money because of what I look like. So I accepted the offer. This club has been secretly used as a drug exchange location for the past 2 years. Since I've been here, men have been coming in, acting as customers, but actually exchanging each others' goods with each other. I was placed here to be a watcher, to make sure that exchanges were made and no one was cheating on the deal.

When that Petty Officer was here, he was in on the deal. I'm not sure why he was part of this, but he was. He left without fulfilling his part of the deal. My boss told me that if a dealer backs out, I need to "take care of them." You may not have been aware, but the hostess at the front was giving out business cards as a promotion for the club to each customer that walked through the door – that must be why he had the card on him. But, when he left, I went out the back door, followed him, and killed him. If I hadn't killed him, the boss would have killed me. You might try and help, but I'm not sure how much of a help you can be. These people mean business; they are determined to get their money and are not afraid to take action."

(Flashback over)

Palmer: "I had no choice. I didn't want to kill him, but I had to. I thought no one would suspect me since I am a young, nerdish boy, who is clumsy and wouldn't hurt a fly.

Now I don't know what to do. How are you going to help me Gibbs?"

Gibbs: "I just did."

Palmer: "What?"

Gibbs: "I'm sorry Jimmy" (Gibbs pulls open his shirt and showed that he was wearing a wire)

(Palmer looks at him in horror)

Palmer: "But Gibbs, you said…" (Gibbs interrupted him before he could continue)

Gibbs: "I said I would help you. I just have. Now that you are going to be in police custody, you will be protected and possibly get a deal. If you give the names or organizations of the people who sent you to do this mission, you could get a deal while they can rot in prison. If you cooperate enough, you could possibly get a shorter sentence."

Palmer: "You should know better sir. These people probably have connections everywhere, and if I go to prison, with them no less, I am dead. I have just 'outed' them, and now I am number one on their 'hit list'… How could you do this to me, sir? (looking at him, saying with a desperate voice and a desperate expression"

Gibbs: "How could I do this to you?! You have been working for these drug traffickers, letting drug dealers exchange illegal substances in my club – I could have been shut down because of you! And to almost have my employees arrested for murder is even worse! If there is anyone for you to be mad at, it should be yourself! You did this to yourself and got yourself in this mess – don't try and blame me!"

(Palmer looked to the ground, disgusted, knowing he is busted)

(There is a knock at the door. Vance is standing there with an officer)

Vance: "Officer, take him into custody."

Officer: "James Palmer, you are under the arrest for the murder of Petty Officer Sean Manning…" (continuing to read him his rights, voice faded in the background).

Palmer: (looks at Gibbs and says…) "I thought you said not to apologize, that it is a sign of weakness. I guess even you can't always live up to your 'rules'."

(The four of them are walking down the stairs; everyone is staring at Jimmy, in a state of shock – Gibbs remains at the top of the stairs, looking down at the main area of the club)

Jimmy: (Looked at all of them and said...) "And you all thought I was an innocent, weak boy. But to your surprise, I'm no such thing. Funny how appearances can be deceiving" (gives a bad-ass smirk at all of them while they stare at him)

(Colored photo snap of Palmer's smirk)


	8. Chapter 8 Coincidence?

Ending (now back into color):

The real Jimmy Palmer, employee at NCIS, wakes up in the autopsy room, after having a dream. Ducky walks in, asking Mr. Palmer if he had a nice rest. Palmer states, "Sorry Doctor, I had a dream that felt so real" (looks confused). Ducky goes on lecture about dreams, as he is rolling in a new dead body. As Palmer is walking over toward the body, putting on his gloves, the camera follows behind him rising over his shoulder, (at this point in time Ducky reveals the name of the corpse: Sean Manning) showing the corpse's face, the body is in fact the same victim he had murdered in his dream. Palmer is stunned, his eyes widening in shock, not knowing how this could be possible.

(Black and white photo snap of Palmer's shocking facial expression)


End file.
